I will always love you Shana!
by Sunny-Babe
Summary: Yuji cheated on Shana and now she is heartbroken. How will Yuji make it up to her? Will Shana ever forgive him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A Shakugan No Shana Fanfiction**

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

It was just an ordinary morning before school until when Shana received a phone call from Ogata. "Hello, Shana-Chan can I talk to you for a while?" Shana answered "Yeah sure." "Okay I'm afraid this may leave you heartbroken." "What's wrong?" Shana responded, panicking. "Well Yuji was hanging out with Yoshida-San last night." Shana's heart sunk as soon as she heard this. "You're not joking right?" Shana's voice trembled as soon as she said those words. "No Shana I'm telling the truth, I'm sorry but I just have to let you know." "It's ok Ogata, I'm happy you've told me. I have to go now, bye." Shana hung up the phone, angry and upset.

"Who was that?" Wilhelmina shouted from the kitchen. "It's just my friends asking something about school." _I can't let her know about the truth _Shana thought. "I'm going now Wilhelmina!" "Have a good day at school!". Shana walked to school in grim silence thinking about time she and Yuji have spent together.

**Flashback**

"_Shana may I ask you something?" Yuji asked. "What is it?" Shana responded. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Shana stared at Yuji astonished not believing about what he just said. "I would love to Yuji Sakai." Yuji then grabbed for Shana's wrist and found her lips. This was their first kiss._

**End of flashback**

**End of Chapter**

**So what do you think of the 1****st**** chapter? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter of my 1****st**** fanfiction. Please enjoy reading**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Shana arrived at school looking miserable. As she enters her classroom, many fellow classmates look at her with sympathy as Shana had not realized the whole school knows about Yuji's unfaithfulness towards Shana. As Yuji enters the classroom, Shana did not look nor talk to him as Yuji had not realized that their relationship had ended between them. For the whole time class was going on, Shana stayed quiet not paying attention to the teacher or class discussions.

At lunch break she takes a walk around the school alone. Sad, angry and still thinking about the time her and Yuji have spent together. When she heads back to the classroom 10 minutes before afternoon class starts still looking upset until Yuji called her name. "Shana." Yuji called; he had realized that Shana had already known about him and Kazumi hanging out last night. "Don't talk to me. Leave me alone!" Shana shouted. Everyone is now quiet and tense as they watched the two former lovers arguing. "I trusted you Yuji but you broke our trust." Shana said as tears came down her face. "Look Shana I'm s-" "Sorry doesn't mean anything!" Shana replied before Yuji even has the chance to finish, crying at the same time. "Look just don't talk to me. Don't even bother to call me."

Shana then run away crying not realising it was cold and windy outside. She kept running until she found herself beside a tree and sat down crying until she had no more strength to cry anymore longer. _It's time I should head back to class now, the last class is about to end, I should go and get my bag. _As teachers left the classroom for the afternoon staff meeting, Shana head back to class without looking at anyone she passed and retrieved her school bag. She then head home still looking upset.

The next morning Shana had caught a cold and was sick. "Are you sure you still want to go to school with your condition like this?" Wilhelmina asked with care and concern. "Yeah I'm fine." Shana answered "Ask the school to call me if you're too sick to stay." Wilhelmina responds with a concerned look on her face "Ok" Shana walked to school, sad and confused if she will ever forgive Yuji.

**My second chapter done! What do you think? Please Review! More dramas are taking place next chapter! Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My 3****rd**** Chapter – Yep the dramas are taking place here. Oh and by the way I've been trying to expand my chapters but I wonder how long should they be? Anyways please read and enjoy and review!**

Shana arrived at school still upset and also feverish. She wonders if she made the right decision wether she to come to school or not. She walk up to her classroom feeling slightly light headed. She then sat at her desk feeling tired than usual. "Are you alright Shana-chan?" Ogata suddenly said with anxious voice. "Yeah I guess. I'm just going to have a quiet time on the school rooftop." Shana then walked to the school rooftop looking down at the view. She wasn't afraid of falling down, she flew around Misaki City and she have even fall of a high building. _All those night, the adventures, the fights we have been in _Shana thought _I just want to forget them but why is it so hard?_

Just as she thought about the times they've spent together, Kazumi passed by and noticed Shana. Shana then also noticed Kazumi, they're eyes met. "Hi" Kazumi said. "Hi" Shana replied back. Kazumi then walk away but Shana stopped her. "Hey can we talk?" she asked. "Sure" Kazumi said with reluctance in her voice. Just as they were about to start their conversation, somebody has been watching them and tell the whole class about the conversation between Shana and Kazumi. The whole class then head for the school rooftop.

"You know what's going on right between me, Yuji and you." "Yes." Kazumi replied. "Why did you go out with him when you already know me and Yuji are in a relationship?" Shana asked, with a desperate tone in her voice. "Shana are you alright?" A voice suddenly called out. Shana and Kazumi realized that the whole class except Yuji is now present watching them in case the fought. Shana and Kazumi then continue their conversation. "Because, I know Yuji before you do and I fell in love with him first." Kazumi replied to Shana's question hastily "But he chose me." Shana stated "Yes but I was so foolish not to admit it to him. To lose someone you love once is hurting enough." Kazumi answered with slight sadness in her tone. "Why are you telling me this now? Why can't you tell me before our relationship ended?" Shana nearly cried as soon as she said those words. "Well because when you were still together, it become rather complicated and I was too scared to admit it until I saw him at the local shopping centre and took the chance when you weren't there." Shana's heart sunk, how could she be so careless, she partly blamed herself for it.

_That's funny, my body is so weak and everything is getting blurry _Shana thought. "Sorry can we continue this later? Right now I…" Shana suddenly collapsed before she hasn't had a chance to finish. "Shana! Shana! Shana!" The whole class then panics and Shana's close friends then ran to Shana to help her. Just as Tanaka was about to carry her, Yuji who had been watching the girls' conversation at the last minute was now standing next to Shana's unconscious body. "Move" Yuji said as Tanaka backs off. Yuji then picked up Shana and carried her to the sick bay.

**My 3****rd**** Chapter done! So what do you think? Review please! I'm nearly done with this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY my 4****th**** Chapter Everybody! This is where Shana and Yuji forgives each other and oh yeah I'll be making another fanfiction for Shana with a different genre! Please enjoy reading and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

When Yuji arrived at the sick bay with Shana's unconscious body, the school decided that Shana should go home and recover and contacted Wilhelmina to pick her up. While panicking, Wilhelmina drove to school with Chigusa to pick up Shana. When Wilhelmina and Chigusa arrived at school, Yuji carried Shana's body and strapped her to the passenger seat, he then decided to accompanied Shana and hoped she will forgive her for what he's done.

After they arrived at Shana's house, Wilhelmina open the door to Shana's room and gently tuck Shana in bed and wait for Shana to wake up. After 5 minutes, Wilhelmina left the room to chat with Chigusa and do the housework.

"Do you want to see her in the room?" Wilhelmina asked Yuji

"Yes please" Yuji answered. Yuji then enters Shana room and wait for her to wake up. Suddenly Shana started talking in her sleep.

"Wilhelmina I'm sick can you please take care of me? Wilhelmina please?" Then Shana woke up to see Yuji instead of Wilhelmina.

"Why are you here?" Shana asked, about to cry

"… … "

"Aren't you with Kazumi already?" She asked

"… …"

"I thought when you started hanging out with Kazumi you cut all ties with me?" Tears finally burst out of Shana's eyes as soon as she said these words.

"Do you have any ideas how much it hurt? And… and I still love you!" Shana stood up as soon as she said these words.

"I'm sorry Shana, I'm not expecting you to forgive me but I just want to say sorry" Yuji mumbled shamefully facing the ground.

Shana then limp to Yuji, without a word Yuji hugged her and she returned the hug. "Don't ever love another guy and I will never love another girl." Yuji told Shana

" I will " Shana replied

**9 years later WAY after they finished high school, graduated from university, have decent jobs and continue to fight against crimson denizens.**

It was a lovely sunny day and Shana and Yuji were walking together alone in the park. Yuji suddenly stopped and kneels on one knee with a ring before Shana.

"Shana will you marry me?" Yuji asked

"Can you say that again?" Shana asked astounded of what he just said

"Shana don't make it hard for me I'm asking you to marry me."

"I would love to Yuji Sakai" Shana answered. Yuji then kissed Shana's hand and put the ring on her 4th finger.

**THE END**

**MY 1****st**** fanfiction done! YAY PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL MAKE ANOTHER FANFIC WITH A DIFFERENT GENRE THIS TIME! **


End file.
